JAnnah Montana - a Klavier Gavin hannah montana AU
by yiffnyadesu
Summary: this was made as a fucking joke, please don't take this seriously. Heavy Klapollo, uh yeah! I don't own hannah montana or ace attorney. Also they don't have an ace attorney tag so I just used Anime. Swearing in the A/N and stuff, also anxiety mentions for apollo ok I hope u enjoy my shit nya desu! Also probably a one shot but maybe a sequel?
_**JAnnah montana**_ a klavier hannah montana au by corinix on tumblr

(thanks to pyrimi on tumblr for editing)

Corinix A/N: I have never watched a single episode of hannah montana and I have no Idea what I'm doing.

pyrimi a/n: im not even taking this seriously or editing seriously so

Evidence, guilty, not guilty, first degree murder, second degree murder, blah blah blah. It's the only thing I ever hear in this goddamn courtroom, day after day of standing around and judging people who are mostly innocent. Phoenix does most of the work, I just kind of nod, say "okay" and "ja" every once in a while, and add a few objections just to make it interesting. Oh! I almost forgot. I'm pop sensation JAnnah montana, but only in secret, shhh! To everyone else I'm just Klavier Gavin, German prosecutor. I sit in court everyday, and though I enjoy prosecuting, I'm always waiting for my next performance as the real me, JAnnah montana.

One day I'll reveal who I really am. Hopefully to Apollo, my super-duper-secret defense crush. Whenever I see him, I have to resist the urge to start singing my super-duper-secret love songs about him, the ones I perform at concerts. I know Apollo's heard them before, Phoenix has told me that JAnnah's his favourite singer. I wish I could tell him, I feel my heart beat so much more faster when I see him.

I'm jerked out of my daydream by hearing a sharp "OBJECTION!" by Justice. He looks so brave up there, I know he gets anxious sometimes though. I get lost in my daydreams about him on stage with me when the judge asks, "Any objections Klavier?"

I don't really care at this point so I simply say "none".

"Very well, I declare the defendant NOT GUILTY". Apollo cheers and I congratulate him with a swift bow. He grins back at me with that pretty face that I'm in love with. I could feel a slight blush creep up on my face.

After the court is adjourned, I could see Trucy and Apollo speaking in the distance. The blue magician would occasionally glance in my direction. After a minute or so of talking, the Fräulein pushes him in my direction, giving him a toothy grin. Apollo walks up to me and I congratulate him in person for the trial he handed. His face had a slight tint of pink and I could feel my heart beat out of my chest.

"W-well, I'm going to see the JAnnah Montana concert tonight," he stammered, "w-wanna come?" Suddenly, I had a great idea.

"Uhhh no thanks, m-maybe another time, Apollo".

He frowned slightly, "Oh, okay," he spoke in a soft voice, for once. Then, he walked away. I could hear Trucy bombarde him with questions, but seemed disappointed with the answers. She looked at me one last time with a pout, before patting Apollo on his back. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt

that night at the performance:

In my dressing room I undo my braid and comb out my bangs. My reflection in the mirror seems to be staring at me as I put on my makeup. I take a deep breath, this is it. This is the night.

I have decided on debuting my new song "rockstar" which is written about me and apollo. I steady my breath before I step onto the stage, the bright lights blind me, but I announce "I'm JAnnah montana and HOW'S EVERYBODY DOING TONIGHT?"

The crowd cheers me on as usual. I see apollo's face in the front row, I look right at him and say "Tonight I'm going to perform my new song Rockstar which was written about me and my super-duper-not-so-secret-anymore crush, apollo justice" I can only catch a glimpse of his beautiful face in complete shock before I plunge into song.

I sing my loudest tonight. After I'm done rockstar I make an announcement: "Sorry folks but today's going to be a short show, but before we end here, I need to say that I am Klavier gavin, a prosecutor by day but by night, JANNAH MONTANA. I dare to take a look at apollo, he's still in shock. I take a deep breath and go up to him and I say "Apollo, care to have this dance with me?" He's breathless but he nods.

I help him up onstage and I take him in my arms and start singing "Every Part of Me" while slow dancing. I look into his sparkling brown sight orbs. At the end of the song I dip him, he whispers "I love you JAnnah Montana" before I kiss him. There are fireworks in my stomach and sparks between us. I can finally tell him my true feelings. Everything becomes a blur, his lips, my lips, the bright lights, the cheering crowd, the warmth between us. Nothing else matters at the moment but us.

After we both walk off stage we face each other and apparently decide to talk about what just happened. "Klavier, I never knew about all of well, THIS!" Apollo says. "Look, I'm really sorry, I should've told you soone-" Apollo cuts me off "but won't this make us awkward in court?! WILL WE LOSE OUR JOBS?!"

I can tell his anxiety levels are rising, tears start to roll down his cheeks, I look him gay in the eyes and smile. "Everything will be okay as long as we love each other." He sniffles and says "I-I guess you're right." I walk him back out to his car, I cancel my ride and drive his car home for him, He was in so much shock that I don't want him driving.

I was planning on walking home from his place but he insisted on me staying the night. When we get to his place he starts to unlock the door and I wrap him in a hug and kiss him on the forehead, "remember, everything will work out and I'll still be jannah montana." He turns to me and looks into my blue sight orbs, "jannah montana?" "Ja?" "I love you." Finally, everything is right in the Jannah Montana universe.

Pyrimi a/n: *pours apple juice onto a piano* high quality klapollo smut

Corinix: A/N I fucking hate this. This is my legacy of my life a fukcing kid writing jannah montana fics I hope this rots in hell like hopefully I will Im a fuckig hoe why did i make this it's like 10 pm what the fyuck


End file.
